


FANTASY/ADVENTURE

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood Drinking, Jeanmarco Month, M/M, nsfw ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Jean gets near a magic lake on his own, but he'll find out he's not alone





	FANTASY/ADVENTURE

**Author's Note:**

> Slight nsfw at the ending

Jean was walking alone towards the lake, map in one hand and water bottle in the other.   
He knew he was close, he could tell by the air getting warmer and warmer, his back sweating under his backpack, his legs started to feel tired of carrying his weigh, but he couldn’t stop when he was so close.   
He read about this magical lake, and traveled all around the world to find the right one, and he had a feeling he wasn’t wrong, so he kept on going, until the woods opened up to a glorious view: a big, enormous lake, with huge birds flying just above the surface and fishes jumping outside the water to dive back in.   
He was awestruck, and couldn’t help but smile. After years, he finally found it: the Founding Titan Lake, where the universe started, according to the legend.   
He took his backpack, boots, socks and shirt off, diving in the water, laughing and splashing water all around, when he suddenly felt two hands pulling his ankles and he fell in the water, panicked. When he managed to look down, he saw a young man, with bright green eyes, his skin dark and his face distorted in a grin. The last thing he knew, was that the man looked like laughing while he fainted.   
He woke up with a terrible headache, his temples pulsing and he felt like vomiting.   
He opened his eyes and was welcomed by a person, not easy to say if they were a man or woman, with a red pony tail and goggles on their nose, they looked like a doctor or a scientist of some kind.   
Jean was glad, maybe he had an allucination about the young man and fainted, and now was in a hospital. But then he noticed the person’s…inferior half. Where there should be legs, he saw tentacles, each of them moving in a different direction, bringing stuff to them and putting other in place. He was horrified, and when one slimy tentacle came in contact with him, he screamed.   
The…person..turned around and smiled, bouncing a little on their limbs   
“You’re awake! It’s incredible how you hadn’t died because of pressure. You’re a swimmer or something?”  
Jean nodded, eyes wide  
“What’s your name?”  
“Je..Jean Kirstein”  
“Hi, Jean Kirstein, I’m Hange, as you can see, I am the royal scientist, and I finally managed to take a human in our world!” They sounded very proud of themselves “Queen Historia will be so happy! She’s always been so curious about you!”  
Only then Jean realized he could breathe  
“How can I be alive under water?”  
“I built this room, it has oxygen in it, and I can breathe both out and in the water. Now, wear this and let’s go”  
Jean took the bag Hange gave him, with an oxygen tank in it and a mask for his face “Where?”  
“To meet the queen!”  
They walked down long corridors and after a while, a huge door opened up, letting them in. It was weird to walk while everyone around you was floating. Some had fish tails, some tentacles like Hange and one had a crab-like bottom body.   
Queen Historia sat on the throne, a golden fish tail under her and two starfishes to cover her breasts, with two creatures next to her: a freckled marmaid with a dark purple tail and bare breasts, Ymir, and the boy who took Jean’s down there, him being a half octopus, with bright green tentacles to match his eyes, Eren.   
Jean didn’t know what to do, so he just stayed there, while Hange explained the queen what majestic action Eren did, talking about Jean like he wasn’t even there.  
Queen Historia swam next to Jean, swimming around him and inspecting him with huge blue eyes. Jean was looking back, and before he could manage to stop himself, he asked   
“Are your eyes so big so you can catch more light?”  
Everyone in the room went silent, turning around to look at him  
“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Your Majesty. They talk”  
Historia laughed and looked absolutely gorgeous like that. Jean smiled too, feeling a little of the stress on his shoulders fade.   
By the end of the day, or what he assumed it was the end of the day, they gave him a room, and replace his oxygen tank with a new one, so that he could survive the night.   
Inside the room Jean saw a young marman, Hange told him he had to be checked until they knew they could trust him. It made sense.   
The marman was covered in freckles, his tail a beautiful white colour, so in contrast with his dark skin. His eyes were dark but kind, he had the kind of face you expect to always be smiling.   
Jean closed the door, and approached him, extending his hand “Hi, I’m…ah!”  
The marman hit his hand with a knife and hissed at him, uncovering long canines, his eyes now the mirror of every fear Jean felt when Eren pulled him down.   
Jean looked scared at the blood that was floating in the room, before speaking again before the creature could do any more damage  
“I wasn’t trying to hit you or hurt you, we do it like that. We shake hands when we first meet, I thought you did the same…I’m sorry”  
The marman looked shocked, and looked at his knife as if he didn’t actually realized what happened.   
“Neptune’s beard, I’m so sorry! I never saw a human before and I got scared. Does it hurt?”  
Jean made a face “A lot”  
The young marman took some plants and chewed them, before spitting them and applying them on Jean’s wound  
“This will do the trick..I’m Marco, by the way, you are Jean, right?”  
“Yes” said Jean, looking at his hand  
Marco spent half of the night talking to him about their world and habits, and half of it apologizing for his behaviour.   
After several months spent in a solid routine: waking up, having breakfast with sea plant, talking for hours with Queen Historia and Hange about his world, go back to his room and spend the night chatting with Marco, who asked to stay with him even after Jean proved to be trustworthy, Jean found out he wasn’t all that bad there.   
He didn’t have a family up there and he had near to no friends, he wouldn’t have minded stay there, like, forever, so one night he dared to ask Marco how marmen and marmaids were born.   
Marco blushed “Well, ehm..we choose a mate and..ehm..”  
“Oh my, Marco, no! How did your species start?!” He was laughing so hard it hurt.   
Marco started laughing too “Oh thank Neptune. Well, the first family is the Reiss family, the Royals, and then they started saving drowning men and women in the Ocean, making them like this. Why?”  
“Because I feel at home” whispered Jean, almost wishing Marco didn’t hear him. He liked Marco..like, a lot. He was beautiful, and brilliant, funny, sweet and sassy, so he didn’t want him to judge him like someone who wanted to ditch his entire species. He knew Marco liked him too, he started to think so some weeks before, when he saw Marco show his teeth at Eren when he hugged Jean after avery lame joke about humans.  
Marco bit his lip, thinking “You know..there are some theories Hange had been working on, according to which, the mermen like me, with these” he pointed to his canines “could be able to make a man into a marman by sucking his blood”  
Jean’s eyes were sparkling “Really?”  
“Yes, but they are only theories..”  
“Do you..ehm..would you try it..on me?”  
“What?”  
“Come on, worst you can do is making me bleed a little with no consequences!”  
Marco floated closer to Jean, cupping his cheek, taking his injured hand with his other one “I don’t want to hurt you again”  
Jean smiled and closed the gap between them, putting his forehead against Marco’s lips “Then let me be with you. Completely”  
Marco bit hi slip, following Jean’s taste.   
“Ok..it will hurt though, I think. Is there something I can do not to make you suffer?”  
Jean smirked, he opened his bermuda pants and slid them off, along with his underwear, taking Marco’s hand in his and guiding it to close around his penis, sighing at the feeling “Here. Stroke this. Ah, yes like that..”  
The water let Marco’s hand dance so lightly on his manhood, it was addicting.   
Marco kissed Jean on his forehead again, and then started kissing his neck, until he found a place he liked and bit down, hard enough for his sharp teeth to break the skin. Jean almost passed out because of the pain, but Marco’s hand provided enough distraction. Marco then started sucking, feeling Jean’s warm and thick blood fill his mouth, the coppery taste wasn’t good, and it made him gag, but he went on. For Jean.   
Jean started to feel lightheaded, he felt like spinning in circles, and all strength leaving his body, second by second he was weaker. The last thing he knew, was a huge flash of light, and then, all black.   
When he woke up, he heard Hange squealing “I’m a genius! I’m a genius, I knew iiiiit”  
He opened his eyes and saw Marco looking at him with worry written all over his face, Hange jumping on their limbs and Queen Historia with a shook expression on her face.   
He then glanced down and saw a tail where his legs were, it was a rich green colour. He looked at Marco and smiled, the other marman laughed happily, hugging him tight, kissing every millimeter of his face “Oh Jean, I thought I killed you..I was so scared”  
“You didn’t, you brought me to life”  
“Jean…”  
Jean and Marco kissed, square on the lips, and Eren made a disgusted noise, while Hange just looked at them mesmerized and Queen Historia looked sweetely over Ymir and took her hand.   
That night, Jean and Marco slept in the same bed, Marco hugging Jean from behind, kissing his neck and back.  
Marco remembered the face Jean had made before he bit his neck, and decided he wanted to see it again, so he held him tighter and whispered   
“Jean, you know..That thing you made me touch not to hurt you, we..we have something similar..”  
Jean hummed and turned around, laying on his back, smirking. Marco smiled back and kissed him, moving his lips against Jean’s, until the other opened his mouth and let him inside. They kissed like the fate of the world depended on this, with lips, hands, teeth and tongue, and Marco panted between kisses to let him show Jean how good he could feel. When Jean nodded, he caressed Jean’s front, gently, since his scales still had to harden, and found a little hole. He massaged the area and it became bigger and bigger, letting out a long and thick appendix.   
“Wow, Jean. What a nice manhood you have. Not even a little one”  
Jean smirked and blushed, but couldn’t help a moan when Marco took it in his hand and started to move it up and down, with fast and hard movements, never taking his eyes off Jean’s face, which was gorgeous: eyebrows close, with a crease between them, mouth open around loud moans, red and tears floating from his eyes.   
He didn’t last long, but Marco expected it, it was Jean’s first orgasm as a marman, after all.   
Jean turned around and asked Marco if he could help with his body to get him off, sliding the back of his tail to the front of Marco’s one, but he stopped him, laughing a little  
“Jean, ehm, marman and marmaids..we..we both have eggs. It’s not the case we have sex if you don’t want to carry our babies”  
Jean’s eyebrows shot to his hairline “Oh…in a while then, maybe”  
Marco smiled, both because of Jean’s reaction but most importantly because he didn’t say no to the idea.   
Jean asked Marco to let out his manhood, though, and Marco did so, sighing a little. He almost screamed because he wasn’t expecting Jean to take it in his mouth.  
Jean began bobbing his head right away. It felt different from human penises, it was a little slimy and tasted kind of like raw fish, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Marco put his hand on the back of Jean’s head and pushed him a bit further, making him gag and coming down in his throat, sighing a high pitch moan.   
Jean swallowed it, and his load tasted exactly like human sperm, and went back to lay next to Marco, smiling and falling asleep in his arms, lulled by the waves around them and Marco’s little snores.


End file.
